


Books and Thunderstorms

by Canofpringles



Series: Kaia fics (Good Omens OC) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reading, Thunderstorms, um possible spoilers for Warriors Into The Wild?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canofpringles/pseuds/Canofpringles
Summary: Kaia can't sleep because of a storm so she and Aziraphale read together.





	Books and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fun thing I wanted to write.

Kaia hid under her bed's covers, trying to block out the sound of thunder. Another _BOOM_ made her shrink down even more. She knew it was silly to be scared of thunder, it couldn't hurt you. But the sound of the hard pouring rain and the occasional bright flashes of lightning, all combined together with the loud thunder; it was too much. 

She hopped out of bed and walked to the living room hoping to find her father reading. Aziraphale loved to read at night, he liked to sit in his comfortable armchair with a wool blanket and cup of tea.

Like she had hoped, Aziraphale was sitting on the couch under a lamp reading a book. He looked up to see little Kaia standing in the hallway.

"Hello dear, couldn't sleep?" Aziraphale asked. She nodded. "It's all of that thunder right? Would you like me to read to you?" He suggested. 

"Can we read Warrior Cats? Pleasssee?" She begged. "You know how I feel about- oh alright.." Aziraphale chuckled. She ran over to one of the bookshelves and grabbed a book. 

She sat down beside him and handed the book over. "Into The Wild, huh? Haven't you read this one several times now?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Read it please" she requested. "Alright, I suppose I've reread books several times before too" he replied. 

* * *

They had been snuggled up together on the couch for a couple of hours. A soft blanket was draped over them. The light of the lamp shone over the book; it was the only light on but it was all they needed. 

Every once in awhile the thunder boomed. Kaia shrank down and hid her face in her father's tartan pajamas. He rubbed her back and held her close, whispering soft comforting words to her to soothe her. 

Once the thunder paused she slowly looked back up at the book and continued listening while he read. 

_This_, this was what made her feel safe and protected. She knew that both of her fathers loved her and would always look after her. 

* * *

"I must say, this Tigerclaw fellow is very rude" Aziraphale commented. "Yeah he's the bad guy, he killed Redtail. He's a super bad dude" Kaia added.

"I wonder when Bluestar will finally figure out that he's a murderer, it's pretty obvious," he remarked. "Oh, just you wait.," Kaia muttered under her breath. "What was that dear?" Aziraphale asked. "Oh nothing, maybe she'll figure out in the next book," Kaia said. Aziraphale had only read the first book. '_He's going to be so shocked when he reads more_' she thought. 

Changing the subject, Kaia brought up clans. "Which clan is your favorite?" She asked. Aziraphale wondered for a minute. "Hmm, I think Riverclan. They seem to be fairly nice" he replied. "What's your favorite?" "Thunderclan obviously! They're the coolest!" She grinned. "Firestar's so cool, I wanna be like him" 

"Wait a moment, are you telling me he becomes leader?!" Aziraphale gasped. '_Oh no I spoiled it!_' "You'll have to find out" Kaia replied. "If he really does become a leader that makes sense, he seems like a leader type.." Aziraphale wondered aloud. "As I said, he's cool!" Kaia interjected. 

"Favorite character?" She continued. "Oh, I think possibly Bluestar. She seems kind and wise. Also Ravenpaw, he's a really sweet fellow but is so anxious; a bit like me I suppose" Aziraphale chuckled. "I really like Bluestar too, and Whitestorm" Kaia commented. 

"Yes I agree about Whitestorm, very neat" he added. "Yep... very um.. neat" she yawned and blinked slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale could tell Kaia was slowly falling asleep. "Kaia, you look awfully sleepy, why don't we stop reading for now and I'll put you to bed" he offered. 

"Nooo, I want to... to..." Kaia fell asleep mid-sentence. Her head rested against his arm. Aziraphale sighed and smiled a bit. '_Poor dear, she stays up late and then falls asleep. At least the storm stopped for now_' he set the book down on the small table and placed a bookmark in it to save the place they were at. 

He lifted the blanket off and gently picked Kaia up and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart" he whispered and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way if you want to read about Kaia or any of my other OCs please check them out at refsheet.net/Harestar


End file.
